At the End of the Day
by Dana Grayson
Summary: PRLR: After the events of “Yesterday again” Carter realizes there is something he needs to do.


_At the End of the Day_

By Dana Grayson

Summary: a short tag to yesterday Again.  Warning C/D sappiness.   

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything power ranger's lightspeed rescue or power rangers of any incarnation.  (Mores the pity)

Author's note: I'm tired of how pr hints at relationship possibilities and then never go on with it.  Thus I've taken my own idea for how I think "Yesterday Again" should have ended.  

Additional notes: Yes this is short but every since reading Beyojd the Limelight by Devistation and the first chapter of Shining azure Angel's "Sweet Complication this has been angging me.  Hope you guys like it. It's my first attempt at a short Carter and Dana fic let alone a tag.  

Carter stood there in the doorway watching his friends.  Chad and Kelsey were engaged in a game of battleship at the table in the corner. Joel was seated on the couch channel surfing.  It was odd to see them now, to know they were truly alright.  After what had happened with the time lapse's he just kept thinking time would reset once more.  God, he didn't think he could handle that again.  

It struck him that one of his friends wasn't there but then he always knew when she was around.  For some reason since they'd become rangers Carter had had this odd sense about Dana.  He knew when she was in trouble, and knew when she needed a friend.  Now though it was he who needed her.  He needed to see her blue eyes looking back at him, he needed to be near her, to know with out a doubt she was alive.  God, he'd been so scared when he'd thought she was dead.  Correction, she had been dead.  It had been like all the good they did was for nothing.  Wasn't it though if a creature of such goodness could be killed so fast?  

Turning down the corridor to the quarters they all kept he noticed a light on beyond the door of her room.  Good, maybe she was still awake.  

Knocking lightly he preyed she was not in bed asleep or an7ything, he'd feel like such an idiot.  

"hi Carter."  She smiled at him.  

 "I…"  he really had no idea what to say now that she was standing there before him, her soft golden tresses  loose about her face.  

"Carter would you like to come in?  I can make some Herbal tea.  You look like you could use a cup."  She smiled at him slightly.  She had never seen him looking so out of place, so upset.  Dana didn't even know why but she had a feeling she needed to be there.  It was even odder that she had the need to have him there.  She'd had the oddest feeling in the cockpit of the Megazord today that he needed them, he needed her.  She'd not had any real reason but for his testing the rescue bird but that was enough.  

"I'd like that."  He heard himself saying stupidly and he wanted to kick himself.  She'd think he was a total idiot.  Had today knocked his sense right out of him?  But then that question was answered when instead of moving so she could go fix that tea he reached out, catching her wrist in a gentle but firm grip, pulling her back to him.  

"Carter?"  She asked gazing up into those almost frantic blue eyes.  She'd rarely ever seen that fear but she didn't like it.  

"You could have been killed today."  He said gruffly and she didn't know or care why he did what he did next.  

Carter's mind snapped, he had to be sure, and there was one way, one true thing he would never forget, not over millions of years, different lives. His mouth took hers with a fierce need that tore through them both, nearly sending them to the ground with its thunderous heat.  

"Carter…"  Dana breathed, he'd just… they'd just…  She'd never been kissed let alone like that but even so she knew it was no typical kiss.  No she knew too something had happened to him.  

"I'm sorry but Dana I'm in love with you, I want you to know that and that I know you don't feel the same for me but I have to tell you that."  

"You're…"  She had wanted him to say that for a long time but something seemed odd now.  She didn't know why but it did.  

"I know it's dumb, your dad being my boss but…"  Leaning over she was the one doing the kissing, her mouth moving lightly over his, her hands fisting in his hair forcing him even closer.  Not that Carter minded kissing her back, his arms tightening about her as for once nothing else mattered, not a mission, not her father not anything but how they felt.  

The End

***  

So what do you think?  Was it corny? I hope not, these two are two of my favorite rangers.  Please review and let me know if I should wrote more like this.  


End file.
